mmbnchronoxfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven
Raven is a NetNavi working for Red Infinity who makes his appearance hacking the vents at SciLab. His NetOp, if he has one, is unknown. Appearance Raven's body is a gray-purple color, with the exception of his mask and cape, which are black. The sides of his body are also trimmed with a blue-purple color. The mask covers the center of his birdlike face, with holes for his glowing red eyes. His cape covers all sides except for his front, and it is parted near the bottom in such a way that it looks similar to wings. It is tied together in the front by his emblem: a red sword against a gray background. He keeps his arms crossed most of the time, but he has guards on his wrists of the same color as the trim. His lower legs look similar to bird legs; despite that, his feet are not talons and merely have claws. Raven was redesigned after Demo 4.0.1 to have a more raven/film noir-esque appearance. The mask, cape, and bird legs replaced a darker purple upper head, four shadowy arms extending from his back, and a solid lower leg-foot casing of sorts that was darker, respectively. His Navi emblem changed as well, becoming a red bird talon against a black background. Story Raven makes himself heard before he is seen in Chapter 1, anonymously filling the SciLab vents with a sleeping gas and demanding MegaMan's presence. He confronts MegaMan directly at the end of the AirVent, wearing him out so he can extract a mysterious dark presence that was inside of him and escape. He is seen in a cutscene afterward talking to a superior, who calls him weak. He reappears in Chapter 3, aiding PirateMan in his raid on SciLab's internet to try and take the X Program. In a conversation beforehand, it is revealed that he wishes to betray Red Infinity and use the X Program himself. He tries to delete MegaMan after the Program is activated so he can take it, but fails and tells the rest of his men to retreat. He was later told by CrashMan that the boss want to talk to him. In the end of Chapter 3, his motives of treason was found out and then was deleted by DarkMega. Attacks The two innermost columns are Dark panels, which will reach a hand up to damage anyone who isn't Raven that steps on it for 30/50 damage. *Double Arrow: Raven creates a large arrow and a small arrow on adjacent rows. The larger then the smaller one is fired, for 30/70 damage. *Triple Arrow: Similar to Double Arrow, but the larger arrows is in the middle with smaller ones on either side. The arrows travel in the order of: Middle, Top, Bottom. *Clawed Cape: Raven turns his cape into two claws and reaches it forward three panels, dealing 30/70 damage. Starting in his EX form, he can teleport behind MegaMan and use this attack from behind. *Nightmare Talon: Raven disappears, and hands rain down from the sky hitting two random panels five times for 10/40 damage each. *Dark Stage: Starting in his EX form, when he reaches half health, he will use this attack and shift his Raven panels to MegaMan's back column. Locations Normal: Boss battle at the end of Air Vent. EX: Boss battle in SciLab Core. SP: Unknown. Drops Category:Red Infinity Category:NetNavis Category:Characters Category:Bosses Category:Null